Ashiteru
by Finxsaholic
Summary: Ok there together, whats next? Well Ayane has a plan to help them take their relationship to the next level , I'll just say this, it involves a miniskirt! takes place after the anime, Chizu/Ryuu, and heavy inenduos for Kento/Kurumi and Ayane/Pin
1. Chapter 1

Arigato!

It was that single word that unwound everything.

Ever since I met her on the first day of school. I was mesmerized, never had I felt such an emotion as this. When I saw her smile, I felt as if the only thing in my world was her! Nothing else matter, not my reputation, not hers, but only her and I.

Upon sight she was just a normal girl. But to me, she was anything but normal. Her long midnight hair caught the light with only the slight movement of her head. Her flawless ivory colored skin, mirror to the color of her soul, because she was the most selfless, pure human being ever to walk this earth. To top this list off I just couldn´t ignore mentioning her body.

She was very shy, but I guess that only added wood to the hearth, she wore her uniform as was dictated by the school, so you couldn´t see much of anything. But on our dates she would wear outfits that were colorful and only showed enough, that made you want to see more.

This is was just where my problems started. I couldn´t keep my eyes off her (more than I normally would) because every time she would be near me, or in my arms, I would literally start to feel too hot, with her smallest movement, it would send my mind whirling into a frenzy of fantasies. I couldn´t help myself, it was like any gesture could get me going, when she set her lips to drink something, when she was sweating from having just run! _OH GOD!_

I felt like such a pervert for think of her that way. Sure we have been together since spring, it was now the begging of our third year, but that was no excuse. It wasn´t like she did all this on purpose… right? So why couldn´t I control myself.

I still remember the one time I almost lost control.

We had taken Maru, for a walk by the river. And had finally sat down eating the treats she had brought, while Maru ran around us all excited, when suddenly he jumps up to lick her face, he was getting really big, so she tumbled backwards, throwing her cookies into the air, I throw myself to catch the cookies, but when I look up there she is, sprawled on the grass with her hair fanned out behind her looking dazed…. And her dress higher.. up her thighs! ….. I couldn´t think…. Suddenly I m assaulted with a vision of caressing my hand up those creamy legs… ooh I could even feel how soft they were, as they wrapped themselves around my waist!

Wait.. what!

That´ s when I realized two things, one, she was staring at me, and two, my shorts were feeling a bit too tight, she followed my eyes and realized what I was staring at, turning tomato red, she quickly adjusts her dress and murmurs….. an apology! SHE was apologizing! _Oh Godd!_

It had been quiet the scene. Her apologizing over and over, me trying to get an apology through to her and trying to assure her that everything was ok, all the while wishing I found a hole big enough to jump in and hide to never see the light of day again!

It didn´t help one bit that now she was recognized in all the school. People were always wanting to talk to her. But what got my blood boiling were other guys trying to talk to her, if they did it without hidden purposes, I guess that would be alright, but they always had to look at her like she was a white little flower begging to be plucked. They were always asking for her help after school or asking her for private tutoring. If it weren´t for Ryuu who always talked some sense into me, I would have left them all with a new face. But that didn´t stop me from glaring at any guy who dared look at her the wrong way.

I also restrained myself for her, she didn´t see any of the intentions those creeps had, and so she would kindly responded when ever asked something. I didn´t want her to refrain back into that shell that took us all, a lot of work to get her out of. So whenever I saw a scene like this, I would have to take deep breaths and tell myself she didn´t need a psychotic boyfriend, and walk confidently, wrap my arms around her, effectively making her blush, and asking her what she was doing. She would reply about a study session, I would ask if I could come too, she as always would smile and nod, mean while I would glare daggers at those scumbags and effectively crushing any hopes they had.

Making her blush.

Actually that was something that happened more than often to both of_ us._

Things were slow with each other because we didn´t know what the other one was okay with. We were a nervous wreck, always getting easily embarrassed; looking away when caught trying to sneak a pick discreetly at one another. But the truly ironical thing about all this was that we had the same thoughts and feelings for each other. She would accidently same something that was supposed to be a thought, get embarrassed and I realized I was thinking the same exact thing.

I just couldn´t believe my luck. She was _my _girlfriend. Noone could touch her like I could. Yeah I´ll admit it I was very possessive, I had qualities that people would never believe the friendly, super popular Shouta Kazehaya to have. I wanted her all to myself and never have to share her with anyone, I wanted to be her everything just as she was for me. I would always be there ready to do her command whatever it may be. I wanted to be the reason she smiled every second of the day, that special smile of hers that I wanted to own. Because I truly loved her!

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Chizu´s voice near the door. I turned just in time to see it reveal three girls two brunets and black haired girl. I was about to wave good morning when I really looked at the girl in the middle, Sawako. She looked beautiful as always but that's not what shocked me, it was the fact that I couldn´t stop staring at her long ivory legs… _wait… WHAT!_

Her skirt was shorter, almost as short as Chizu´s or Ayane´s. I realized at one point or another that I was gawking at her, and quickly compose myself, noticing that I wasn´t the only one surprised by Sawako´s change in style! The guys all around me stood stock still as well.

I had the sudden impulse to shield her form every pair of eyes, the entire class openly staring and pointing, didn´t anyone remember their manners! it was still considered rude to stare and point right?

I got up quickly earning stares as well,

Everyone in the class knew how protective Kazehaya was of Sawako, so they immediately pretended to busy themselves with something, but never once taking their eyes off the most popular, respected _and _envied pair in the entire school.

"Go-od morning Shouta-kun" said Sawako, timidly looking up at him through her lashes.

Whatever ready answer he was about to make got caught up in his throat

_Ehmm _he had to take a minute to clear his throat. "Good morning Sawako"

Ayane being ever so brilliant in the human behavior immediately noticed Shouta´s distress. She smiled slyly and said "Good morning to you too Kazehaya, have you noticed Sawako´s new look! Doesn't she look cute?"

Chizu snickered behind her hand, she couldn´t control herself, the priceless look on Kazehaya´s face was memorable, he look like he was about to faint and explode his head all at the same time!

"umm , ye-" he squeaked " ehmm, ehmm" that damn throat clearing! "Yes… yes, she does" he finally managed to get out, turning beat red.

Ayane noting the pairs distress decided to speed things up. "So Sawako aren´t you going to tell Kazehaya why you chose that look" she said while gesturing to her.

"Well… I was washing my clothes yesterday and when I was taking them out it turns out they were all stained with different colors of oranges and blues smudges" Sawako explained while a confused look crossed her face remembering the odd experience. "I dug in and found a pair of crayons in one of my sweats pocket … I had no idea how they go there and well I had to go out and buy new ones Ayane and Chizu came by to help me but this size were the only ones we found so I bought them since there was no time to look for more".

"come on Sawa, twirl a bit so Kazehaya can see you properly!" chirped Ayane , oh yess she was having the time of her life! She should have her own show damn it!

Chizu couldn´t handle it anymore, she dashed out of the room into the hall way, she was laughing so hard she didn´t pay attention to where she was going and collided with a soft but firm chest.

"ouch!, watch where-" she was caught before she fell by strong hands.

"But you're the one who wasn't paying attention" a steady masculine voice interrupted her rampage.

"Yeah right Ryuu! Its your fault for not getting out of the way!

"I shouldn´t have to, you're the one who had her eyes closed doubling up with laughter" he calmly replied.

At the reminder she started laughing like crazy again clinging onto him for support laughing her head off for all to hear.

"Are you gonna tell me what´s so funny or I´m I gonna have to wait another hour for you to finally shut up"

It took a moment before she was able to breathe properly.

"Ayane decided to help Kazehaya and Sawako speed things up!" she declared.

Ryuu wasn´t too surprised by what she said, Ayane believed it was her mission in life to hook people up and made it her sacred duty to meddle into people's relationships.

"So on-" ha hahaa " -Saturday we went to Sawako´s and- and I slipped a pair of crayons- in her sweats"!.

She couldn´t continue it was just too much, she rolled around on the ground while Ryuu stared of into outerspace, being ever so insightful he deduced the real outcome of Ayane´s plan, _that woman is cold and calculating __**and **__dangerous__when it comes to this sort of thing, _Ryuu thought.

Class had started and so far Shouta was making use all his self control. He tried to pay attention but his gaze kept drifting of to where Sawako sat beside him. Oh lord! The fantasies that birthed in his dirty-psychotic-perverted-mind could put a porn star to shame!

_That _wouldn´t be so horrible if it wasn´t for the fact that his body reacted to all his daydreaming! It was like trying to sit on an ant hill he couldn´t sit still! but he just_ had_ to hide his _little_ friend´s excitement somehow!

Sawako would shift her body around trying to pay attention to the teacher at the front of the class, but Shouta kept catching her gaze. He was restless maybe he didn´t sleep well last night, _maybe I could bring him some herbal tea to ease his frustrations and calm his nerves_, she mused to herself.

Oh god! She shifted her legs! Oh lord they were slightly separated being the interval between crossing one over the other. I could practically see myself shoving her on the desk while I rammed myself between her legs rubbing my erection at her damp panties while she begged me to press harder!

I hid my face in my hands biting my bottom lip in order to keep from acting at this instant upon my fantasies! I could feel my penis throbbing from the rushing of blood.

God must have taken pity of me, for the bell rang signaling the start of the launch hour.

Everyone started buzzeling about eager to reach the cafeteria.

"Oi Kazehaya aren´t you coming!" shouted Joe.

"I´ll catch up with you guys ok" a managed to get out.

"Sawako lets go" said Ayane.

"I think I´ll eat lunch with Shouta-kun today, but thank you so much for the invitation Ayane"

"um sure no problem, you want us to bring you something back?"

"No its ok thank you" she replied while waving goodbye to her first two friends.

She looked down at Shouta, everyone was gone, he had his face atop his desk using his arms as pillows.

"um Shouta- kun are you feeling well?" she quietly asked him.

It was one of his super fast moves she could never predict. All she knew was that now she was in his arms hugging her tightly to him.

They stayed silent for a while until he spoke into her hair that he was ok he just needed some time with alone her.

She understood all too perfectly she felt the same way.

She wound her arms around his waist drawing him closer and basking in his masculine scent. But unknown to her the action had only caused Shouta´s lower region to come in direct contact with her.

She heard him groan and immediately stiffen to look at him, did he not want her to hug him back? " I m sorry Shouta-kun I shouldn´t have done that with you feeling so tired" she softly murmerd.

"what- no! Sawako, I´m fine… more than fine actually. Its just it feels like only the two of us exist when you hug me and that you love me just as I love you" he finished with a blushing smile. She in return graced him with that rare- stop-your-heart- smile of hers.

He felt guilty because he hadn´t been truly honest, but he couldn´t blurt out, _oh it felt so good for you to press my erection against you that I couldn´t hold it together anymore, isn´t that funny, would you mind helping me relieve myself?_

She leaned into him pressing lightly her lips to his, he responded immediately applying more pressure, it was sweet but somehow he couldn't get enough, he poured all the energy he had been restraining all morning into that kiss, her hands moved to his biceps pulling him impossibly closer.

They were too caught up to notice anything besides each other, when Sawako felt a desk meet her legs, but due to Shouta pressing himself to her she had no more room to move so she stood on her toes without breaking the kiss to sit at the edge of the desk.

He couldn't get enough of her, he loved moments like these where no one else existed only her and him, he leaned further more into her and felt her descend backwards onto the desk… WHAT!

He abruptly separated from Sawako only to see her eyes closed, blushed, breathing heavily and hair fanned out on the desk while he held her by the waist with him standing between her legs!

Oh GOD!

All he had to was push himself a little and he´d meet her!

She opened her eyes to see him standing over her and realized her position…

The shade of her face would have put to shame the tomatoes of the entire world.

"Um- Sawako ha haha" he quickly ended up on the other side of the roomhlaughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, I forgot Pin wanted to see me at lunch, yeah you know how he gets and I´ll see you later ok! oh of course I´ll see you later- I mean you sit next to me in class ok -yeah well BYE!" he quickly laughed and blurted out while racing out of the class leaving Sawako dazed wondering if she had done something wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of its characters, they belong to their rightful author (whose name I keep forgetting).**

**I wanted to update sooner but I didn´t have my computer ; p**

"Ugh "

Shouta groaned out his frustration.

"Shouta you need to stop berating yourself, just try not to act any different in front of Sawako or she´ll end up blaming herself or worst think that you don't love her any more" finished Ryuu.

They were sitting on the side of the baseball field and Shouta had just filled Ryuu in on what had happened yesterday.

He had tried his best to act normal around Sawako but it was taking all his concentration giving him a headache and living him extremely exhausted due to the pressure, it was a good thing that Sawako had taken his absurd explanation well and saying goodbye in front of the school had gone by without any further incidents.

Today they had had a group lunch, so he wasn't put through any hard ships, but how long could he go on like this?

Sawako was bound to notice the change in him.

"You're right knowing her she´ll think she did something wrong and that I don't love her anymore, but how can I make it clear to her that its totally the opposite! That I can't be near her without diving head long into a lust filled world where she´s my lead actress! That I keep catching my hand as it makes its way toward her!" wailed Shouta while grabbing fistfuls of his hair, if things went on like this he was pretty sure he´d end up balled!

Ryuu thought over what his friend had said. "Well… you could just tell her what you actually feel.."

"_What are you insane_!" Shouta half shouted half whispered through his teeth.

"Hold on a minute Shouta, just listen to me, ok, this is just an option. I´m not telling you to bluntly go up to her and say "hey Sawako how's it going, you know I was thinking that maybe its time we move further on the relationship latter. So how bout it, you wanna fuck? Because if we don't do it soon I ´m pretty sure I might die from blueballs!"

Ryuu watched as Shouta nearly fainted, so he decided that now was a good time to voice his idea.

"oorrr"

_That_ got his attention!

"You could make her understand your feelings and thoughts through actions, I'm not saying you should molester her or anything like that, but try to be more romantic and spend as much time as you can only with her" Ryuu explained as he watched the girls on the other field playing soccer, Chizu gave a particular good kick, scoring. "Come to think of it, what does Sawako think of intensifying your relationship, has she ever said or done anything to give you a hint of her point of view?"

"No I can´t remember anything like that she´s always so sweet and caring, but I can´t force her into anything, just so I can be happy, I couldn't live with myself!" he thoughtfully said.

"I know Shouta, but maybe she feels the same way as you. Good luck trying to figure out how you're going to take this on, but my advice, follow your heart I think it will tell you, how you should solve this" Ryuu said while standing up "And just to give you a helping hand in the meanwhile; try to focus on her, not her body, I know it can be distracting but I know you can do it because you don't want to end up hurting her

He watched as Ryuu picked up the remaining equipment and stroll of in the direction of the sport equipment shed. Living him completely immersed in his thoughts, _his heart_?

His heart was Sawako.

¡!

Toohru stepped over the threshold closing the door behind him and taking of his shoes.

"Dad" he called. No reply. "Dad!"

Hmm, maybe they had gone out. He walked in to the kitchen and served himself a glass of water, as he was drinking he heard a noise, _Thump!_

What was that?

It seemed to be coming from upstairs he slowly started to climb up when he heard the distinct sound of someone groaning, soon after another followed.

_Is Ryuu hurt?_ He thought about to make his way to the bedroom, it seemed the sounds were coming from there, as he came closer he heard panting, like someone had overworked themselves, maybe Ryuu had had a rough training. He slowly turned the knob.

"?"

What he saw next was…. Never not in a million years would he eveeer have imaged himself this picture…!

There on the bed was my little brother naked…. nestled between the legs of a girl!

I couldn´t look away! I was frozen on the spot, shocked to the core.

I watched hypnotized, Never ever could I have believed that _my brother!_ quiet, thoughtful, intelligent, insightful _Ryuu!_ to ever engage into such activity, I thought he would finally confess his love to Chizuru at the age of 30 or something.

They were facing away from me and naturally didn´t see me standing there, suddenly Ryuu thrusted harder with more speed within the girl she had well toned long legs by the looks of them, I thought I knew those legs but from where? her body was buried under Ryuu, I could make out the well defined hips and shaped breast pressed flat by arching her back into Ryuu´s chest. She was trying to catch her breath as if she had been drowning!

"Tell me you love me…" Ryuu´s gruffed voice panted "say that you love only me!..

He suddenly went slower his broad muscled back shining with sweat, his shoulders shaking from the strain of having to go slower and not suffocate the girl beneath with his complete body weight, _wait when did he get that body?_

The girl started to whimper flexing her legs tighter around Ryuu´s waist, in an effort to making him go faster.

"Say it!"he grunted out harshly.

"NO ONE ELSE ONLY YOU, I LOVE!""

CHIZU?

IMPOSSIBLE!

Chizu! was the girl my brother was fucking like bunnies on mating season!

"I know" I heard him reply softly

He suddenly went faster, as if trying to sink himself completely within her trying to meld their bodies into one. He arched his body, head raised toward the sky while he held onto Chizu´s knees, she arched her back to almost an unnatural angel, I saw her face for the first time, flushed from their activities, her hair was plastered to her face and she had a look like someone had shocked her, sweat covered her entire body making her glisten, I could see her breasts reacting to Ryuu´s thrusts, they were decorated with red hickies here and there, _whoa! my brother went wild in bed, to leave marcks that size on those firm well rounded erect-!..._

_STOP_!

I told myself I couldn´t look at her that way, yeah she had been in love with me, but I was married now and she well … it didn´t look like she was tearing her eyes out for me now was she?

Seeing her like this I had never truly realized just how beautiful she really was, to me she had always been like a little sister, the adorable tomboy next door. But now I could clearly see that she had indeed grown into a beautiful strong woman. She could easily achieve any goal she set her mind to and now she had met her match in my brother, how ironical the boy who made her cry now made her scream.

I stumbled backwards hitting the opposite wall.

I was startled when Chizu suddenly screamed Ryuu´s name at the top of her lungs, from within the room. All I heard after that was heavy panting. It dawned on me that I needed to get out of here fast! In my heist I accidently knocked over a picture frame on the nearby table it rattled and fell to the floor.

I felt the blood drain form my face, I had to get OUT OF HERE NOW!. As quietly as I could I made my way down the stairs, put on my shoes, sliding the door open I was about to make my escape when I felt someone´s hand on my shoulder, this was just not my day was it?

I slowly turned my head to see Ryuu standing there with only a pair of sweats on and a grave face.

**Heheeehhehhe **

**CLYFFY! (if you hadn't noticed)**

**Don't worry the next chapter is amazing and ready, but it will be for next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke or any of its characters. I own only this story! (at least I think I do..?)**

Ryuu looked up from his bare feet.

His brother had been staring at a rock for five whole minutes now and had a concentrated look on his face like he was trying to will the rock to move or something with just the power of his mind.

He had waited for Tohruu to say something… anything… but it seemed as if his brother had lost the ability to speak.

Ryuu inhaled deeply trying to decide what exactly to say.

"What are you doing here, Tohruu?" he finally asked.

"I brought the vegetables dad wanted, he had told me to bring them as soon as possible" Tohruu replied hesitantly . "Look, Ryuu. I´m really sorry it wasn´t my-"

"Tohruu its ok you don't have to apologize. This is all _my_ fault, we should have been more careful, aware that someone could catch us, but things get really crazy when were… together" Ryuu awkwardly finished.

"Ryuu I seriously would never have believed you and Chi- um- I ´m not trying to mess in your business" he raised his hands in a defensive gesture "but I ´m really shocked, I guess all I want to really say is… are you guys being careful.." Tohruu trailed off feeling more awkward by the moment.

Ryuu looked Tohruu strait in the eyes. There was nothing around them to distract or interrupt, Chizu had already left excusing herself when she had come downstairs and seen them both standing outside silently assessing each other.

"Tohruu I know what you must be thinking. How could Chizu and I be so irresponsible, but I can assure you that we´ve always been careful… I love _her, _Tohruu, and all I want for her is to be _happy_ with me"

A smile slowly made its way to Tohruu´s face.

"I know you love her and only you can make her happy but since when have you been together, why you haven't told us anything?"

"Well Chizu doesn't want dad or you to treat her any different, but I think dad already suspects, every time she comes over he looks at her with this knowing expression on his face"

"But I´ve never seen you guys hold hands or anything like that! Are you trying to hide it from everyone?"

"No its not like that, you know we´ve never really discussed how to behave in front of others. I guess we just like our privacy. Everyone at school knows were together, but we each like to have our space." Finished Ryuu.

"I´m still trying to get the images of you guys out of my head!" Tohruu said shaking his head.

"Oh please, like you´re some kind of innocent schoolgirl or something, you've been doing this longer than I have!" exclaimed Ryuu.

"Yeah but come on I´ve never done things like you have. You're a beast!- where did you learn all that anyway? You become a totally different person!" retorted Tohruu.

Ryuu looked away embarrassed he wasn't about to tell his brother, his childhood-friend-now-girlfriend did an intense research on how to be dynamite in the sack!

"Ryuu" Tohruu said seriously "I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but how did you guys end up like this?"

Ryuu looked at his brother. He wasn't offended because he knew Tohruu. He just wanted to know that everything would be okay?

"Well after Shouta started going out with Sawako, I just said it directly to her one day after school. I told her "You know I love you right?" and she was really surprised but soon recovered and punched me all the way home… we started having sex about two months back. One night she just stayed over like any other time and I accidently walked in on her changing into my shirt… and one thing led to another…" Ryuu trailed off.

"And you're always so careless? Because it looked like you guys loose yourselves, when… ehm … you know" Tohruu looked more awkward by the minute.

Ryuu laughed at his brother expression "No, we´ve never gotten caught. Its just today after school when I went to put the baseball equipment back in the storage shed and I found her there! We started kissing and before you know it, half my clothes were missing and she was well on her way too. So not wanting to get caught we came straight home… and you know the rest".

"WoW" was all Tohruu could say. "You know little brother I´m glad **I** was the one to have caught you guys and not dad! Can you imagine his reaction!" they both laughed at that scenario.

**!¡**

_Okay here she comes. Relax Kazehaya, relax!_

"good morning Shouta-kun!" Sawako said brightly.

"Good morning Sawako" he said moving forward to hug her.

_Today´s the day! Shouta, so pull it together!_ He told himself as they walked to class together.

People surrounding the hallways stood aside to let them pass. After all they were the hottest couple in the entire school!

A figure stood stoke still as they passed, refusing to acknowledge their mere existence. She walked the opposite way, turning the corner of the building before a strong arm caught her and swung her around.

"What! Is your problem Kento! Let me go!"

"No" he said flatly and pulled her to a secluded place, away from prying ears.

"What are you doing!" she demand furiously

"The question here is, what are _you_ doing, Kurumi?"

"What are you talking about? Are you insane!"

"Kurumi, when are you going to get over_ him_, when are you finally going to move on, stop living in a fantasy world that doesn't exist! You're only hurting yourself" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she stated calmly, faking ignorance.

"_That_ may work on the rest of the retards at this school but not with me. I can see it even now in your eyes! You still love Kaze-"

"What do you care! Its none of your business what I do anyway" she seethed "nobody in this place gives a damn what I feel, as long as I smile and act like a pretty doll everything is great! Right! So why should you be any different!"

"Kurumi you know I care about you. I hate seeing you like this every day… Kazehaya loves Sawako even a blind man can see _that. _There_ never _going to break up!. And waiting for that day to come is just pointless" said Kento.

Kento wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them, seeing as her shield finally cracked, she fell on her knees, revealing how much she was really hurting, but they were necessary words, words that needed to be said in order for her to understand, for her to stop dreaming that maybe someday they would come true.

He knelt down in front of her and stroked her hair back to reveal her face, she wasn't crying but her eyes were lifeless.

They had become really close, like real friends. Because he_ knew_ her, for _who_ she actually was and accepted her, he´d even come to like those snotty remarks of hers, it made him smile, to realize she saw the world with clear unblinking eyes.

Ever since he´d witness the scene atop the school rooftop of Sawako and Kurumi. He came to respect her as a strong girl, who could hold her own against anyone, she didn't need a prince charming to save her.

"I know you said your over him, that you wouldn't interfere in their relationship and you haven't, but I see through these little gestures of yours" he softly whispered, stroking her hair "you're hurting because you think your meaningless, that after being rejected by the _great _Shouta Kazehaya, there is no other man for you, because he was everything you had always dreamed of…"

He took her face in his hands and waited until she met his gaze.

"But your wrong… you're not meaningless, you're not the person you think you are. What kind of girl would have accepted defeat as gracefully as you did, what kind of girl would have actually told her love rival to openly declare herself to the same guy she loved" Kento signed taking her by the shoulders he made her stand.

"I´m not some super girl if that's what you mean, I´m selfish, I wanted to keep Kazehaya for myself, but I know he would never be happy with me… so what was the point in trying to mess things up with Sawako, but you know something… I´m glad it was her and not some fan girl" she finished.

"Ok so now can you move on, and start living?" he teased.

"It's not a game Kento! Do you think everyone is like you, that we can feel for a person one moment and nothing the next!" Kurumi exploded.

"I didn't mean that! –Kurumi, I meant that if you just took one look around you've see there are plenty of guys who are just waiting to be noticed by you! And they have the one thing that Kazehaya will never _have for you_!"

"Oh yeah and what´s that?" she challenged.

"Love!" Kento retorted firmly and smashed their lips together.

They stayed connected for what could easily have been seconds or years even!

Kurumi had never experienced anything like that.

Her first kiss!

It was everything she had always imagined… with Kazehaya!

_WHAT!_

She shoved Kento away from her. He looked dazed, his hazel eyes assessing her like… there was no one else in this world but her!

SLAP!

His disbelief at what she had done, made it impossible for a reaction he just stood there his face swung to the other side motionless!

As she stalked away.

**!¡**

"Sawako, can we eat lunch together?" asked Shouta.

"Of course Shouta-kun!" exclaimed Sawako. She had been meaning to talk with him, because lately he seemed a bit distracted, nervous even.

They each settled down for the beginning of the class .

_She looks gorgeous_ thought Shouta, that skirt of hers really was something. It looked pretty good on her, if it wasn't for the fact that just in the time transpired in this morning he´d already caught five different guys checking her out. He would actually really have no problem with it.

He tried to focus on the teacher but Kento caught his eye. Usually the guy would be all smiles, making small talk with his neighbors, but today he had his head down on his arms.

_What´s up with this guy?_

Apparently Shouta wasn't the only to have caught Kento´s odd behavior. Ayane was watching him intently; with a frown on her face.

**!¡**

Sawako laughed again, every time she was with shouta she couldn't help smiling at everything he said or did.

People all around stared at the passing couple. When Sawako smiled no boy could keep from staring at her in awed.

Shouta gritted his teeth. _Damn it! Can´t they at least be discreet, its like their trying to undress her with only their eyes!_

"hey Sawako!" they both turned around to see a girl with short light brown hair.

"Hello Rin, how are you?"

"I´m good, but obviously not as good as you!" she laughed, looking up at Kazehaya. He laughed at her expression.

"Sawako, could you wait for me a moment, I have to go to the rest room" Shouta commented.

"Sure Shouta-kun" he left her chatting happily with Rin.

He entered the deserted bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to clear his mind.

"Pull it together you" he fiercely told his reflection. _Hm might as well go while I´m in here._

And walked over to the end of the room to the half concealed urinals (is that the correct name? ive never bothered to actually find out!).

"Did you see her? Oh man its that girl _hot!"_

"Oh yeah! Those legs are to die for!"

Shouta didn't recognize the voices of the guys who entered the restroom but they seemed to be talking about some girl.

He heard the group laugh at something one of them said.

Shouta was zipping up his pants when he heard it, he felt his blood boiled to an evaporation point!

"What's her name again?"

"It's Sawako"

"Can you imagine it! Those awesome porcelain legs spread out on this counter, while she pants my name, over and over!

They all laughed again and didn't even notice Shouta standing behind them.

"..Say?" he seethed and spun the guy around.

"Hey what´s your problem!"

And soon as the group realized who it was they backed away. Except for the loud mouth, which happened to be new in school, and of course was two seconds from being ripped to shreds by Shouta.

"I asked you something!" Shouta demanded shaking the guy.

"Fuck off! What d´ you care, what I say or don't"

"I care because that's my girlfriend your talking about, you asshole!" Shouta gritted through his teeth.

"Kazehaya, Tori´s new he didn't know, what he was talking about-" one of they guys tried to say but was interrupted by Shouta.

"Well know now he does-"

Tori made to release himself from Shouta by throwing a right hook, but Shouta caught it and twisted it behind his back, slamming him face down into the counter. Tori threw his head back and hit shouta in the nose, effectively breaking his hold on him and making blood pour down Shouta´s nose.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Telling_ me_ what to do! _Nobody_ touches me, I can say whatever I want about a piece of as-"

His jaw was slammed shut by Shouta´s fist; he fell to the ground howling in pain.

Shouta was about to throw himself on the guy to beat some more sense into him, when he felt firm hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Ryuu.

"Shouta calm down, this trash isn't worth you getting yourselves kicked out" he said with a calm expression on his face.

"Oi what´s going on in here"

They all turned around and saw Pin standing in the doorway, he stopped and looked at the guy on the floor and then up at Shouta´s nose bleed and Ryuu´s restraining hand.

"Saint Shouta fighting? Why I thought I would never see the day when Shouta would cross over to the dark side!" he said while howling with laughter.

"Arai-Sensei! I was just standing here with my friends and he came up behind me and started hitting me!" ranted Tori while standing up, as blood spurted out of his mouth along with a tooth.

"That's not true. This guy was making fun of Sawako and Shouta tried to stop him, I heard it all from outside." Ryuu calmly stated.

Pin´s face went deadly red.

"You were talking about Sawako" he seethed through gritted teeth. He ran over and grabbed the guy´s collar (again). "Who do you think you are? You´re coming to the office with me right now, Shouta you´ll have to come too, but I´ll make sure this peace of trash gets what he deserves! You guys there! Your my _witnesses_, so MOVE!

It seemed the scene could indeed be heard all the way outside the restroom because there was a whole mob assembled, trying to see what happened.

"Shouta!"

He heard Sawako´s voice and turned around to see her face go white at the site of him.

Tears welled up at the site of his bloodied face.

"Its okay Sawako, I´ll see you in class, okay".

**!¡**

Sawako was waiting near the entrance with Ayane and Chizu. Shouta had missed all the classes by being in the principal's office. She spotted Shouta and Ryuu coming out the main building. She couldn't move, the shock of seeing him all bloodied was a sight she wasn't likely to forget!

All around people were standing in groups, it seemed there was only one talk of gossip today.

Fan girls all around sobbed hysterically and offered themselves to be Kazehaya´s "personal nurse".

Shouta´s friend exclaimed their willingness to help out anytime, and had even volunteered to help him with his punishment.

"What was all that about!" demanded Ayane.

"Just some guy with a big mouth" responded Ryuu.

"Yeaah! I don't think so Ryuu, there´s more to it and you're not telling us!" shrieked Chizu stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Well I… told him to shut it, but he didn't listen, thought himself the big man and threw the first punch" said Shouta, without taking his eyes off of Sawako.

"Are you all right Shouta-kun, did he hurt you?" she whispered.

"No it was just the impact, really I´m fine, you don't have to worry" he said coming closer to her. She took out some wipes and gently began to clean his face.

"So what´s the punishment¨ asked Ayane.

"He just has to clean the baseball field for a week" said Ryuu " the other guy wasn't that lucky he got kicked out turns, out he already had a record, but if it hadn't been for Pin Shouta´s punishment would´ve been a lot worse".

"Pin helped him out?" Ayane said surprised

"Yeah, said he´d known Kazahaya all his life, and said he would never act like that without a good reason and demanded the principal expel that guy- whats his name. It was actually pretty funny watching Pin go nuts on the principal" laughed Ryuu.

"Well since everything back to normal, I ´m leaving, catch you guys later" said Ayane.

"Hey Ayane the streets the other way! Where are you going?" Chizu called out.

Ayane just raised her hand and waved goodbye while she went back into the school.

"Huh, what´s up with her? Oh well Ryuu come on lets go home" she said and grabbed his arm " see you guys tomorrow ok!... oh and Kazehaya, Sawako has something to tell you".

Sawako froze mid wave.

"Sawako?" Shouta said, waiting for her to speak, she´d spill it, all he had to do was wait.

"Well Shouta- kun… I wasn't going to say anything, because of what happened today… but you don't have to if you don't want to its perfectly understandable I mean you have to-"

"Sawako its okay, you know you can tell me anything".

She took a deep breath to calm down and looked at his smiling (yet bruised) face.

_Might as well say it_ she thought.

"My parents told me to ask you over for lunch tomorrow"

Gah!

Shouta´s tribute to a Michael Angelo´s _statue_ of "David" was pretty spot on!

"Um- Shouta are you okay?" She asked "Ah! I knew I shouldn't have asked you just forget that I said anything" she quickly pulled all her stuff together and made to leave, but Shouta´s hand stopped her.

"No no Sawako I´m glad you did, its just you took me by surprise- that´s all- hahahaa, and yeah I ´ll be there, tell me what time?" outside no one could say Shouta Kazehaya was a coward; why just today he´d defended his girlfriend´s honor, but on the inside his inner child was wailing to the high heavens!

**!¡**

_Knock knock!_

"What do want!" yelled Pin, who dared to interrupt _his happy hour_!

"You can´t drink on school property!" said Ayane.

"And who asked your opinion? What are doing_ here_ anyway"

"I just stopped by to thank you for what you did for Kazehaya, you know that could be considered an act of honor" she snidely remarked.

He choked on his bottle and spilled everything on to his desk!

_Cough cough choke choke_

"If you dare say that again! I´ll give you so _much _homework, you´ll be in the library till graduation _day!_" he announced.

"Relax will you, I ´m not going to remind everyone of the reason you had to save Kazehaya´s ass" Ayane pointed out.

At this, a dark look swept his features and he sat back down on his chair.

"That little rat! Why if I was Kazehaya, I´ve would've done a better job of teaching that prick a lesson!" he said slamming his fist down "I bet by now the whole school knows what happened"

"They only know who was involved, but not why the argument started. The guys who were there though- those might be a problem…" she thought of ways to make those guys keep their mouths shut!

"Don't worry I´ll make sure they don't talk!" Pin said and an evil smile made its way to his face. Ayane was reminded of someone, who also smiled like that, but she couldn't remember who it was right now.

"Good I don't want Sawako to find out, and I don't think Kazehaya will tell her either"

"You know your pretty nosey in these things, don't you have anything better to do" Pin said maliciously

Ayane´s face turned red and her dark aura expanded throughout the office.

"…you remind me of one of my aunts, she´s like 60 and meddles in everyone's lives, maybe that´s she never got married…" continued Pin looking off into the distance.

Poor Pin he continued to dig his grave deeper and deeper with every word.

"Now you listen here you retard of a teacher" she aggressively grabbed his t-shirt and slammed him on the desk "_you´re_ one to talk you twenty something-single-drunk-egotistical- self-centered- gorilla!" she yelled out.

His surprise _and indignation_ at this declaration, had him forget he was at _work_ and that she was a _student!_

He grabbed her arm and yanked forward so that she was face to face with him.

She wasn't up to be manhandled by this ape! She tugged on her arm but he only tighten his grip on her and ended they up backing into the wall where he cornered her.

"You snotty-know-it-all-Jdrama-queen-wannabe!"

Ayane already had an incredible comeback ready and on its way, when she realized what position she was _really_ in!

Pin may be an immature handicapped but that didn't mean he still wasn't every inch a _man!_

His angry breath fanned out across her face and she noted his chiseled chest pressed up against her, all that exercise really paid off, what with those toned arms making it impossible to escape and his tanned face, square jaw and wild hair making him the embodiment of a bad boy, it all stirred something with in her!

Good thing her face had already been red or Pin would have noticed the blush that unwillingly crawled up her face!

"You love to judge people don't you? Well what I do and how I live my life is my problem got it!" he breathed out through gritted teeth.

She didn't respond but instead closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

In doing so she unwillingly pressed her chest harder against Pin who frozen and looked at her surprised, _what the hell is she doing? _He thought, he examined her face but her eyes were still closed and her face looked real peaceful, if it weren't for her attitude he might actually like her, she was really pretty, she knew how to dress and those full luscious lips of hers, she easily stood out form the rest of the girls… _WHAT!... the fuck are you thinking Pin!_

Fortunately for him, it was precisely this moment that Ayane decided to act.

"Get off me! You molester! I could accuse you of harassment!" she yelled and shoved him off.

"Not if I accuse _you first_ of assaulting a teacher!" he yelled back.

"Yeah right whose gonna believe some washout like you!" she laughed in his face.

"I m. _my _word is worth more than yours will _ever_ be!"

The shouts could be heard all the way down the hall, good thing everyone had left or this school could easily _and_ officially change its name to "Gossip High".

* * *

><p><strong>Cut to the chase <strong>

**Excuses for not updating sooner**

**-Computer virus**

**-Chapter was not wonderful, so re-do**

**-Preparations to move to another country.**

**I have no intention of leaving this story, because I Never begin something without the intention of finishing it. NEVER EVER!**

**You know its funny-ironic-a bit sad- and WEIRD, how many fav and alerts memos I get for this story, yet I don't get reviews, hmm, maybe it's not worth it!**

**Oh well! Suck it up!**

**CIAO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own this series,just the story**

* * *

><p><em>Hm… how about this one? <em>

_No no no its too much! _

_Maybe this one! _

_No too formal!_

Shouta eyed himself again in the mirror. He´d change his appearance at least 10 times already! One second it was too formal, the next was too bum like!

"Ah forget it, I should just try to be myself and not appear to be something I´m not! Right!- I mean its not like I´m a bad influence for their daughter or anything like that… " he said to himself in the mirror "No Shouta of course not! You just picture yourself stealing their little girl´s innocence every chance you get!" he yelled and ruffled his hair with both hands, exasperated, he just threw on a pair of jeans and checkered long sleeve shirt, combed his hair, grabbed his cellphone and left.

This morning had already started bad enough, Shouta wondered if it would get any better… - buuuttttt… that seemed very unlikely!

**Knock knock!**

Sawako ran to the door. She had been waiting on the staircase for nearly an hour! she hadn´t been able to sleep all night, her nerves felt on edge!

She couldn't stand another round of tossing on the bed so she´d gotten up super early and cleaned every inch of the house. Prepared so many dishes it felt like a country buffet, instead of a laid back lunch reunion.

What if something went wrong!

What if Shouta didn't like the food! What if he got bored!

What if her dad did something so embarrassing, like take out the family album and show Shouta her baby pictures!

_Sawako Relax!_

This had been her motivational chant all day!

Yeah… well it became apparent that it hadn't worked at all!

Sawako was so nervous it wasn't even funny anymore! She knew she had to tell Shouta something that was really important! She meant to tell him the other day but couldn't do to the fight Shouta had.

It was something so important that it would most likely change their whole relationship.

She yanked the door opened and there stood the love of her life.

Oh how she loved him! Truly, she didn't know what would have become of her if she hadn't ever met! But gratitude was only a small part of what the immense love she harbored for him.

They stood there just staring at each other lost in each other´s contemplation.

"Sawako" her mother called

That got her out of her revere, she had to focus her thoughts a little more to come back down to earth.

Shouta in turn smiled at her and offered her the flowers he had been hiding behind his back.

"For you" he simply said.

She smiled that special smile of hers, they were blue roses that complemented her face perfectly.

"Thank you Shouta" she breathed. He came closer to kiss her but they were interrupted by her dad that appeared as if by magic.

"Ehm" he said loudly "Sawako, aren't you going to invite our guest to come in or is he going to stand outside all day?"

"Oh yes, I´m so sorry Shouta-kun please come in", she was all flustered she couldn't believe shed made him stand out there, that was so rude!

Shouta motioned for her to go in first as he closed the door.

It was an awkward scene Sawako´s parents were just standing there, waiting for Sawako to say something!

"Well Sawako aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" her mother said.

"Um" she couldn't believe this! Right now just had to qualify as the most embarrassing moment of her life! "Dad, Mom this is Shouta my-my _boyfriend_" she ended that last part in a whisper.

The blood rushed to her face, as if imitating ripe tomatoes.

Shouta stretched out his hand to Sawako´s father and said "Shouta Kazehaya, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Kuronuma"

_Mr. kuromuna? That sounded sooo wrong! _Shouta thought, he´d always called Sawako like that, now it was just awkward!

_This boy is huge! Could he be on steroids?_ Thought Sawako´s father while craning his neck to meet Shouta´s eyes! _Not likely, Sawa would never date a man like that!_

Sawako had prepared all kinds of different meals. They all looked delicious in Shouta´s opinion. The smell wafting toward him in lazy steaming spirals.

He sat next to sawako facing her parents. It was a comfortable silence as they began to eat. But Shouta´s mind was swirling with the entire possible question her parents would eventually throw at him.

Sawako on the other hand couldn't even keep her fork from trembling every time she lifted it to her mouth.

_Come on this is supposed to a happy gathering right? Because all the people I truly cherish are sitting all together! So why I´m I a nervous wreck_! She screamed on the inside.

"So Shouta since when do you know our sawako?" her mother gently asked.

"The first day of school" his answer was so immediate it caught them of guard.

"Oh! You seem to have a very good memory then"

"No its not that, its just how could I ever forget the first moment I saw Sawako smile" he said as he looked at Sawako deep in the eyes. Her eyes were transfixed by his smile and she couldn't help remembering their first meeting.

After lunch Shouta found himself sitting in front of Sawako´s father. Shouta fidgeted none stop in his seat, looking anywhere but at the little man across form him. His eyes kept shifting off to where Sawako was in the kitchen with her mother

Sawako and her mother came back with tea and cakes for all of them.

"So Shouta, what do you do? I mean an activity or your interests." Asked her father.

"I´m part of the baseball team, soccer team, member of the students society" he said while taking a sip of his tea "and I love dogs and just hanging out with my friends.

He looked at Sawako´s parents, they just stared dumbfounded.

"Hmm, well you certainly are a busy young man, Shouta" said her mother "you must know a lot of people then"

"Yeah it's great to meet new people, to have the chance to witness other people´s intake on life, every person is different and I love the diversity." responded Shouta with a wide smile.

"And do you meet all kinds of people shouta? Maybe other girls I imagine…" said her father seriously-and nervously.

Shouta swallowed, could this man possibly now about his fan clubs! The hordes of teenage girls who cried over him, that followed his every move, that cried rivers of tears when his relationship with Sawako was finally made public!

He started to panic until he remembered it wasn't his fault that girls of all ages obsessed over him! The only person he obsessed over was currently sitting next to him!

"Yes Mr. Kuronuma I have a lot of girlfriends- I mean girls who happened to be my friends!" he quickly corrected "because I treat men and women alike. But my parents have always taught me to respect all women."

Sawako´s mother nodded her head at this statement, while her father frowned at Shouta. Sensing what her father may be thinking he decided that now was the appropriate time to get his intentions clear out across to the family of the love of his life.

Of course the good and moral intentions!

"Mr and Mrs. Kuronuma, I understand what your concern are. Your worried that I may not be the right man for you daughter. That I somehow may hurt her, and I won´t make promises, because no one knows what the future has in store for us, but what I can tell you is this. I love your daughter, I respect her both as a women and as a human being. Not a day goes by that she doesn't amaze me! She is kind and gentle and she helps people not to gain something but because it's the right thing to do, she is the most selfless person I know! Before I met your daughter, I didn't really know who I was. I went about life much the same way as I ever did. I didn't think much of being anyone else. But when I met Sawako I realized that I wanted to try and be a better person every day, to keep going and improve myself, push myself to be the best person-man that she deserves. Because she is the most wonderful person in this world. She changes those around her, with only being herself. And that is mainly the reason I fell in life with her, she is herself and would never try to be anybody else, there isn't a stereotype for her- Sawako is her own stereotype!" Shouta finished looking from Sawako to her parents.

Her father had tears streaming down his face, while her mother smiled warmly at him and took out a handkerchief and hand it to her husband.

He was surprised when he felt his hand being squeezed by Sawako´s, she wasn't looking at him anymore and he guessed she was crying.

He wanted to give the Kuronumas some space, to think of what he had just said and decided to ask where the bathroom was.

"Upstairs, third door on the left" said Sawako´s mother, the only one that could actually speak at this very moment.

Shouta went in and splashed cold water on his face.

He looked himself in the mirror. _So far so good Kazehaya_, he told himself. He hadn't meant to tell them all that, but halfway through he had forgotten they were there and had focus entirely on Sawako. Funny thing was, those weren't even half the things he had wanted to say to her, but those were for her only and no one else.

He exited the bathroom and was about to head downstairs when he heard her voice.

"Shouta, could you come in here for a second" she said from a door to the right.

He walked in and realized it was her room. It was decorated all in soft bright colors, just like her personality, and all around there were pictures of Ayane, Chizu, the school festivals, and himself, there was the one that Ayane had secretly taken, and when they went to the end of the festival party, they looked great together!

She was sitting in the middle of the room, now that he came to think about it, she didn't seem to have a bed.

He went and sat in front of her.

"What is it Sawako?" he asked while reaching for her hand.

She fidgeted a little before finally speaking "Shouta… I- is there something wrong? I mean these last few days, you've seemed a bit distant and I- is it something I did?"

He instantly froze, she had noticed. He looked down, ashamed of himself. He wasn't worthy of her, he was just a perverted-over protective bastard!

Sawako upon seeing his expression immediately withdrew her hand. Shouta panicked and made to grab her hand again but she had covered her face with them.

"No Sawako please don't cry. You didn't do anything wrong. I´m the one that can´t keep himself in check- I´m the one who can´t control himself. Please Sawako listen, I´m going to tell you, even if that means destroying the image you have of me… I prefer that a million times over, than have you think **you** did something wrong…" he said without taking his eyes of her.

She slowly lowered her hands to just below her eyes.

Shouta swallowed hard, he never expected to actually have to say this out loud to her!

"I- I had hoped you wouldn't have noticed, but I guess my acting skills are just terrible. You didn't do anything wrong. I was acting strange because… because I couldn't stop thinking … of you…" he trailed off.

Sawako just stared confused at him "You were thinking of me, so you kept acting strange around me?" she asked with a confused look on her face"

He exhaled prepared for the worst "Ever since I saw that new school skirt, I- I started thinking about what it would be like… to have you… to make love to you…" he whispered finally looking into her eyes. They were wide and comprehension finally shown in their depths.

"I´ve always had desires for you and somehow until that day I had managed to control myself. But when I saw you that day I didn't know what to do-my body reacted to you without my knowledge! That is why I couldn't be around you, why I was acting so strange. I didn't want to disrespect you! I can´t stand the thought of loosing you, because of my overly hormonal teenage body!" he couldn't keep the plea out of his voice.

When she didn't move or say anything, he started to panic!

_You stupid pig! She´ll never trust you again! What girl would? _He berated himself over and over. He might as well leave.

He was about to stand up when her hand closed around his. She was looking at him with so much love! That he almost groaned from the sheer emotion she awoke in him.

"Shouta I understand, its ok-"

"NO Sawako you don't have to do this, I won´t force you into anything. If you let me be stay by your side I promise I will never touch you, even if it means tying my hands every time I´m around you-!" he desperately choked out. She had to understand that he would do anything for her-be anything she wanted! If it meant he could stay by her side!

Sawako cover his lips with her hand, begging him to listen to her.

"Shouta, I wanted to tell you its ok… because I have the same thoughts about…you." She confessed blushing crimson.

"What?"

"Well not as intense as you, but I love you so much Shouta that I want to give you all that I am. You are the love of my life! And to you, I want to give my life to…" she said with tears in her eyes.

Shouta just couldn't find the will to form any words. He swallowed twice, then a third time.

"H-How did you-"

"Realize this?" she finished for him "I have thought about you endlessly for hours on end, until one time I accidently let slip what I was thinking. Ayane realized without explaining it to me. But from then on she would always be reading books on emotions, what dreams meant, what loving someone actually means and asking Chizu and me our opinions… Loving someone means being two half of a whole…" she said as her brilliant smiled formed on her face.

Shouta was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Sawako are you sure? I mean I respect you too much to-I don't want to rush you into anything. I´m sure that if you just give me some time to mediate and organize my thoughts, I could control my emotions better. I love you and just being with you is more than enough!"

"No Shouta, you won't disrespect me" she said stroking his face, he placed his hand over hers, completely entranced "you love me too much to do something like that. I never imagined I would do _this_. But then again… I never imagined that I could find a person like you."

"Oh Sawako" he said hugging her tightly. She drew back and kissed him with as much force as she could muster.

Shouta responded immediately, he rested one behind on her waist and the other tangled onto her hair. She moaned out at the feeling that was blossoming within her. Shouta dominated her tongue with his and brought her closer onto his lap, spreading her legs to fit on his hips. He moved his hand to the small of her back, urging her forward.

She threw her head back and let out a throaty moan.

_Where is that boy _thought Mr. Kuronuma, _Hm – wait what´s that noise?_

He approached Sawako´s door and turned the nob. There they were…

"Dad I was just showing Shouta my picture album" remarked Sawako. They were standing in front of her desk, with a picture album opened.

"Oh that´s great Sawako, now he´ll know everything there is to know about you, when your finish come down stairs, your mother´s sufley is finished and ready to eat!" he announced and walked away.

They both sweat dropped.

_Good thing he hadn´t come any closer or he would have seen the album upside down! _Shouta thought.

!i

She adjusted her sunglasses.

The easy breeze that blew through her hair put her on edge, it had taken her almost ten minutes to get the look just right!

That's not to say she wasn't having a good time. She was sitting outside on the patio of a café, in the cool shade of some cherry blossoms and along with her delicious green tea and zero percent fat slice of cake.

It was perfect!

A little too perfect.. she heard a loud voice and the confirming clattering of china.

_Who the hell is causing all that!_ She thought, turning around in her seat, who would dare to interrupt her temple of peace.

"I said I want a beer! The sign on the front window says, I only have to name a drink and you´ll get it. So where is my beer!"

A man with spiky auburn hair was yelling at the waiter.

_That stupid idiot! He reminds me of Pin with that stupid t-shirt… EECK!_

She quickly turned her back to him not wanting him to catch sight of her!

_What the hell is HE doing here!_

She buried her face into the menu so as to not call too much attention to herself.

"Please sir, could you calm down. This is a naturist café, we have all kinds of teas and cafes, that´s what the sign meant-"

"Oh is that so. This is a hippy joint then. You should have said so since the beginning!" Pin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "In that case I want anything that can get me drunk! And I know these kind of places run some pretty weird stuff, if you know what I mean" he ended with one of his outrages-out of this societies rules- laugh.

He looked around the café, completely overlooking the fact that almost everyone was looking at him as if he had grown an extra head, and chose a seat next to the window where he could watch people go by and criticize them!

He sat at the table and put his feet up on the chair.

This was nice, but he needed his booze- or herbal booze in this case.

He looked around for the waiter. But instead spotted a familiar figure sitting right on the table next to him.

He smirked things just got better.

"Well well, if it isn't her highness Miss-no-personal- life!" he mocked. As expected her body went rigged. She slowly put the menu down and looked back at him with a hard scowl on her pretty face.

"Since were not at school, I´ll pretend I don't know you" she whispered not wanting to attract his kind of attention on her!

"Don't know me?" he repeated pretending to be offended "I taught you all you know!"

"You!-you couldn't even teach a preschooler to read!"

"Of course I couldn't! I am P.E teacher" he pointed out.

"Oh boy! More like a preschooler with authority- and sandals." She said looking down at his feet.

Just then the drinks arrived. Pin eyed them studiously and took a sip smacking his lips in a not so refine manner as wine taster do it.

"Ah preschooler eh? Well could a preschooler drink this entire bottle without getting wasted?" he said swing the bottle in her face, while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh a bet is it now? well in that case, yes I bet that you can´t finish that bottle without getting so wasted that you won´t even remember your own name!" she challenged him planning on ridiculing him in front of the whole café.

"Is that so, well I bet that **when **I finish this bottle, you will have to call me Arai-sensei and start a fan club and **me** as your idol!" he exclaimed fist in the air.

Ayane just rolled her eyes, but she caught sight of everyone looking at Pin and _her _as well!

"Give me that" she said and reached over to his table and yanked the bottle from his hands, took a long swing, so as to not have to deal with everyone watching her like if she were crazy.

Pin protested and yelled she wasn't as good as him at holding her liquor! And the evening past on as they, snapped, yelled and announced who was better!

!¡

The two bodies swayed and danced across each other, moving with in perfect sync. The man would bend to the woman´s will, giving her all she desired and she would please him with all her talents.

She would scream his name over and over. He was ruthless and kind. She would bend for him, as he struck her over and over from behind, his body all powerful, the energy breaming.

She would ride him close to oblivion while he begged her for his release into paradise, until he exploded over and over again within her. Their bodies spent out as the gleam of sweat covered them, and drifted off to sleep into each other's arms.

!¡

Ayane woke feeling exhausted completely spent out! She opened her eyes and her head pounded just from the light. She groaned trying to get her clear head back on. She tried again to open her eyes, blinking several times.

_Hm, where am I?_

in that moment she became aware of the arm that was wrapped around her. Slightly tanned and muscular, she followed the hand, then the forehand, up the arm, to the shoulder, up the neck and finally landed on the face of a man she knew, and apparently knew too well from this day on!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, sitting bolt upright, in doing so she realized she was naked " AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Was going on…" said Pin and opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Ayane.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" They both screamed at the same time!

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJAJ<strong>

**AREN´T I A BADASS!**

**DIDN´T ELABORATE ON THE LEMON CUZ I WANTED THIS CHAP TO BE FOCUSED OF SAWA AND SHOUTA**

**OH BUT DON´T THROW AWAY THE IMAGE OF TEACHER´S-OFFICE-SEX! (MAYBE I WILL? MAYBE I WONT?)**

**SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER BUT I WAS STUCK ON THE WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THE INTRODUCCION TO THE PARENTS PART.**

**NOW MY FOLLOWERS GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS, YOUR MINDS AND... YOUR SOULS IN THE REVIEWS **

**FIXAHOLIC YOUR SUCH A CREEPP!**

**XIAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:**

**Do not own the characters.**

**I don't know if ****Ashiteru,**** means ****I love you**** I think it does though! Anyway that's how I write it down in this story, if not please send me the correct meaning!**

* * *

><p>Ayane looked at Sawako.<p>

_Can´t believe what this girl did!?_

Her head kept screaming.

Indeed she was amazed at how Sawako had handled her situation with Shouta. It just goes to show you that beneath that mask of aloofness and friendliness is a determined and passionate woman.

It was just like back when they first became friends, when she played soccer, or when she would take the classroom chores all upon herself or when she declared herself so openly to Shouta Kazehaya.

Sawako has a determination that would have strong men cowering in fear. It was that determination that led her day to day.

_Can´t really be surprised in that case, when she sets her mind on something, rarely is she ever dissuaded…_

"Well Sawako are you really sure, that's what you want?"

"Yes Ayane-chan. I know it won´t be easy, that I´ll be a mess half the time- no -most of the time. But this is Shouta and I trust him completely"

"Sawako just to make absolutely sure, when you mean, "moving forward" it means-"

"I know Ayane. It means moving and covering all stages of a relationship- including having… ssssss-eeh-x" she couldn´t help stuttering the last word out and turning lighting red!

They were out, sitting at a little café and Sawako had just filled Ayane in on all that had happened in the Kuronuma household on Saturday.

"Whoa Sawako since when do you know so much!?" asked Ayane completely amazed.

"I read" she said in a small voice.

Ayane burst out laughing, hugging onto Sawako she said "Sawako you amaze me every single day! Just when I think I know I've got you all figured out, you surprise us all!"

!¡

Monday morning dawn bright and early for all of them. Class as usual, found Sawako taking all notes, Ayane also taking notes but checking her reflection more often than usual on the window glass, Chizu _trying_ to takes notes- but ending up drawing entire game plans for future tournaments, Shouta trying to pay attention but getting side track by Sawako and turning blazing red at the reminder of his visit to her house, Ryuu, well surprisingly… sleeping!

A student came into the classroom and handed the teacher a note.

"Ayane go to Arai sensei´s office" he called out and turned back to the board.

Ayane´s colored left her entirely white. Chizu looked up at her and her eyes narrowed seeing her reaction.

Opening the door she didn't see anyone there! She should leave pronto! Spinning around to run- walk away I mean, she was stopped when colliding with a firm chest.

"uuhph" she glared back at him, she knew it would be him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he asked surprisingly quiet.

"There was no one here so-"

"Just get in now" he ordered, shoving her onto a chair opposite his desk.

"What do you want? Make it quick I have to get back to class" she curtly responded.

He just looked at her. No expression what so ever on his face.

She grew impatient and angry by the minute. Maybe all those feelings were actually there to disguise her other feelings, like embarrassment… attraction or possibly something else?

"Ayane I- I want to apologize for what happened." He softly said, sitting straight in his chair and looking at her with a very serious face.

She took in a deep breath.

"It's not entirely your fault, its mine too-"

"No Ayane I´m the adult here, it's my responsibility" he said cutting her off "I know I seem like a jerk most of the time-well I am one, but when it comes to these matters -I place a lady´s honor above all else"

"What! Who are you and what have you done with Pin!" she accused him with her finger pointed at him.

"Just shut up and listen! Will you! I´m trying to apologize!" he seethed.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Like I said this is my fault too. I shouldn't have been drinking like that. I should have walked away when you offered your hand to me and invited me to you place. It was all my choice, and I accept them." she shrugged looking over his head to the window, out onto the school grounds.

"Ayane you are 17 years _old_! How can _you_ be responsible for anything! I´m supposed to be the responsible one! Me! The 24 year old teacher!" he said, and then not in a million years could she have guessed his next move "I´m sorry"

Ayane´s jaw dropped -figuratively speaking- to the floor.

"Shut up" she whispered.

"What?"

"I said, shut up!" she yelled at him.

"What´s wrong with you?"

"What´s wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You bastard! I don't need your apologizes, and I don't need for _you_ to feel guilty about this! I´m old enough to know what I do-and who I do it with, it's not like it was my first time or anything like that"

"I already know that. But I didn't want you to feel as if I took advantage of you-"

"Listen Pin. I know it's an awkward situation, because you are my teacher and I´m your student. That if things got out we both would have problems. But this is all behind us now-Ok. So what´s the problem? I don't see any so let´s move on" she said stretching her hands out in front of her and letting them fall effortlessly by her sides.

He looked at her with hard eyes and in an instant was by her side. Both arms on the sides of her his face with hers.

Ayane was shocked, and that's saying something!

Hebreath in very slowly through his nose. His eyes felt as if they were boring into her own, gazing into her mind, trying to figure out what she was thinking

"I really I´m sorry.." he softly whispered, his breath fanning over face.

She could see he really meant it. She nodded her head at his apology "Okay" she simply responded.

She made to stand up but he had been too close. And so she ended up being pressed directly onto him.

They were pressed tightly and in each in their own surprise, didn´t move.

Ayane started breathing heavy and Pin just couldn't find it in him the will to move. She looked bewildered; her face started to turn red and her lips involuntarily opened to aloud more air to enter her lungs. But the move only caught Pin´s attention. His eyes zeroed in on her pouty lips. They were awesome lips, that was for sure!

Unconsciously he bowed his head, inching closer to her millimeter by millimeter.

They both knew what would happen- and yet neither of them could stop each other.

Vivid images of that night, flashed behind their eyelids.

Pin slowly pressed his lips to her, as if testing the water, and then did it again, adding pressure. Ayane responded by tilting her head up to his, closing her eyes. His arms instantly wrapped around her, molding her to his chest.

They were careful really careful, as if to not scare one another.

After an eternity they finally pulled back, only a breaths distance away, that is!

Pin looked at her flushed face and had to fight the urge to kiss her again.

"I- I like you, Ayane" he said gazing steadily at her, then he spun his vision to look anywhere but at her "I know that I´m just a guy that seem to be totally careless and yes even a bit of a Casanova" he said with a sly smirk. Ayane just rolled her eyes "and even though I´m your teacher I-"

"Shut up" she said looking exasperated, and escaping his grasp, walking to the door she stopped with her hand on her doorknob, and looking over her shoulder said "Your just an oversized baboon" she said with a dazzling smile.

It took him some time to register something other than her smile, by that time she was out the door

"HEY!"

She heard behind her and laughed like crazy.

!¡

The breeze swayed the leaves of the maple tree. It was a cool easy relaxing breeze that seemed to make people forget what they were doing and just stop and enjoy its flight.

The couple was sitting underneath the big canopy of a maple tree. The patches of light danced over their hands and faces.

The girl would smile often and take bits of food into her mouth.

While the boy laughed out loud and made gestures with his hands.

"..and then Maru pounced on my little brother for scaring him! You should have seen it, his so big that he completely toppled him, chasing him around the house!"

Sawako laughed as she imagined that scenario.

She was happy here. No-happy fell too short of a word to actually describe what she was really feeling. Nothing could really describe how she felt sitting with Shouta, eating the food that she had prepared for them, which he absolutely seemed to adore, but he had refused to let her bring him everyday lunch, he had not wanted her to feel as if it was an obligation or bother her or anything like. She smiled again; his thoughtfulness always seemed to be placed solemnly on her, showing her that he always thought of her first!

It was a rare occasion to actually be eating by themselves. They were always surrounded by so many friends that it seemed like instead of being the two of them in a relationship, there were actually ten or so people in the relationship!

Shouta stretched his arms over his head liking how the joints popped and swung one arm over Sawako´s shoulder. He loved to just be in contact with her no matter what kind. It made her feel real to him. Like she really was sitting there next to him instead of just inside his head.

He smiled down at her as he leaned closer to her. He could see himself reflected on those big eyes. And just loved how his face looked. When gazing at her he always thought he had the face of a moron because he lost all sense of his body and only focused his attention conscious or otherwise on-_ her!_

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her hair before laying his cheek on top.

"Shouta-kun…" she said quietly.

"Yes?" while closing his eyes and wanting to remain there for the rest of his life, just listening to the sound of her voice.

"Aishiteru"

His blood ran throughout his body warming and making everything in his being glow! As if his body could never-would never respond to his will _ever_ again!

…It only responded to _her_.

His hand on her shoulder tightens as he brought his face to be leveled with hers.

Consuming her eyes and just a breath away.

He whispers.

"Aishiteru"

And closed the distance between them.

As if the air had finally returned to them, every time they kissed it felt as if they had been holding their breaths, and now only this close, in this contact, could they finally expand their lungs into the welcoming air!

Their lips danced and swayed. Molding themselves to each other, fitting perfectly, tongues dancing and probing, inviting.

Sawako brought her hand to Shouta´s cheek, where he placed his hand over hers.

"Even if.." he said against her lips "…I could never touch you… all I want is for you to smile for me." He finished. Looking at her rosy complexion and slightly panting face. And then it dawn on him "I mean not like you can _only_ smile for me-!" he blurted out "-but that I can always make you smile! Oh man! I was always have to screw everything up!" he finished turning beat red.

She didn't laugh at his embarrassment but instead smiled her dazzling smile, effectively shaking him up, stunning him and he couldn't help the impulse to lean in and capture that smile with his lips… again! Hands caressing her face and hair.

_His_ smile because she only did it for him

While her hands fisted his shirt-_ that_ always drove him crazy! Through her body he could tell she felt just as desperate for him as he was for her! And it made him high with so much happiness, that she loved _him_… just as he loved _her!_

"Hey Shouta! Stop your smooching and look at this!"

He groaned out and looked over Sawako´s face to see the whole gang coming their way!

"Can't we have a decent lunch just the two of us?!"

"NO!" shouted Chizu, dragging a barely awake Ryuu behind her and a laughing Ayane by her side.

"Sawako just tell us if you don't want to have _your _friends spending time with you?" asked a fake looking Ayane feign hurt.

Sawako gasped and leaned away from Shouta, he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't leave.

"No Ayane –never! I would _neve_r want that." She said looking scared that she had somehow hurt her friends.

Ayane shot her a bright smile "Ok then! -Now help me choose a new dress! Look at this one!- Shouta move over will you!" she said squeezing between them!

"What! You cant-"

"Here Shouta play with Ryuu" said Chizu as she pushed Ryuu to Shouta´s other side and turning to Sawako immediately began rambling on about some skirt.

"Ryuu what the hell!" shouted Shouta looking shocked "why didn't you stop them?!" he demanded.

"I couldn't" was Ryuu´s simple answer, and putting his hands under his cheek and turning over on his side to fall as sleep.

The yelling went on!

Shouta demanding some space form Ayane, Chizu rolling around the grass as Sawako tried to calm everyone down, and Ryuu not giving a damm, at least not until being woken up by Shouta tripping over him!

* * *

><p><strong>It may seem like nothing really happens in this chap, but I´m really glad of how it turned out. It was meant to be an easy going chap. That showed the peacefull, happy relationship that these two peoples actually live!<strong>

**XIAO**


End file.
